


Untitled.

by minyardfx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardfx/pseuds/minyardfx
Summary: Я схватил его за лодыжку рукой, на которой начали заостряться когти. И зашипел.- Я. Тебя. Уничтожу.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Untitled.

Я вышел на улицу. Прошёл пол квартала и свернул налево. Зашёл в магазин. Порылся на полках с булочками. Взял вишневую, ушёл на кассу. Расплатился. Вышел.  
Вернулся домой. Дверь была открыта.

 _Я забыл ее закрыть?_

Кто-то рылся у меня в комнате в шкафу. Я зашёл, захлопнул и запер дверь. Вор подскочил и обернулся.  
\- Какого хера? — заорал он в испуге.  
\- Вот и мне интересно.  
\- Свали нахер отсюда, — он продолжил что-то искать.  
\- Из собственной квартиры? — я прислонился к дверному косяку плечом.  
\- Что? — Он выглянул.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь на что подписался.  
Я подошёл, схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе. Он был выше меня на пол головы и чуть шире в плечах. Обычная внешность. Голубые глаза и темные волосы.  
\- Отъебись, — он с ненавистью толкнул меня в грудь. Я не удержался на ногах и грохнулся на задницу.

 _Если я потеряю контроль, то все пойдёт по пизде. И его уже никогда не найдут._

Он долго пялился на меня и похоже о чем-то думал. Я сжал кулаки и попытался встать. Он подошёл ближе и толкнул меня ногой, не позволяя подняться. Я схватил его за лодыжку рукой, на которой начали заостряться когти. И зашипел.  
\- Я. Тебя. Уничтожу.  
Хмыкнул. Наклонился и схватил меня за волосы.  
Мы даже чем-то похожи. Только мои глаза непонятного болотного цвета.

 _Брат. Сука._

Я крепче ухватился за его ногу и когтями проткнул кожу. Потекла кровь.  
\- Где они?

 _Он, сука, само спокойствие. Будто и не помнит, как я разорвал его на части, когда мы виделись последний раз._

\- Я, блять, понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
У меня полезли клыки. Я приподнялся и оперся на локоть. Он отпустил мои волосы. Но ногу так и не убрал.  
\- Том. Блять. Ты понимаешь что если их не вернуть…- он теряет весь запал. Вздыхает, трёт переносицу.

 _Ебучие проклятые ацтекские монеты. Знал бы, что такой кипишь по ним будет, ещё раньше бы их спер._

Но он всегда забывает, что в каждом его проебе обвиняют меня.  
Да. Если их не вернуть то свадьба состоится. И его коронуют.  
Он не сможет больше покидать тот мир и появляться в этом. Но если вернуть, то…

 _Мой любимый старший брат._

В нем слишком мало магии чтобы пережить пытки нашего отца.  
\- Том, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь что я не могу.

 _Не можешь что? Бросить меня? Своих блядей?  
Ты многое не можешь. _

\- Нет, Рик. Я не знаю. — отпускаю его ногу и остаюсь лежать на полу.  
Он отходит. Садится на кровать.  
Я все же встаю. Вспоминаю что я, вроде как, в магазин ходил и принёс булку. Открываю ее и ем.  
\- Ты, блять, хотя бы можешь сделать вид, что тебе не все равно?  
Полностью игнорируя его.  
\- Ага.

Он срывается с места и подлетает ко мне. Не успевает. Хватают его за горло и швыряю на пол. Рычит.  
Достаю из кармана эти злоебучие монеты. Их три штуки. Он замирает.  
\- Это из-за тебя они считают меня чудовищем.  
Начинал я вроде спокойно, но под конец шиплю подобно змее.  
Одна монета испаряется. Он бледнеет.  
\- Это из-за тебя я был изгнан из нашего мира и теперь живу в этой сраной глуши.  
Ещё одна исчезла.  
\- Нет. Том, пожалуйста.  
Просит. Почти умоляет.  
\- Это из-за тебя я лишился матери.  
Его глаза округляются. Последняя монета исчезла. Опять рычит.  
\- Не смей блять! Слышишь? Не я один там был.  
Теперь хмыкаю я.  
За моей спиной появляются отцовские стражники. Отпихивают меня в сторону и направляются к нему.  
\- Том? Ты же не серьёзно?  
Хватают его под руки. Он не сопротивляется. Смотрит на меня в надежде, что я передумаю.

Если бы у меня было сердце, я бы наверное вступился бы за него. Спрятал бы где-нибудь эти монеты, чтобы никто и никогда их не нашёл.  
Но его нет.  
Не после того, что он заставил меня пережить. И как я бежал в этот сраный город, на окраине Юкона, но это уже совсем другая история.

Они растворяются, передо мной, буквально за секунды. Напоминанием о них остается, только клуб красного дыма.  
Потягиваюсь и иду на кухню. Ставлю чайник.

 _Отец слишком давно знает о моих шрамах._

И мне слишком холодно, чтобы я мог сейчас думать о том, что его казнят, как только он ступит на порог родового замка.


End file.
